Hey StrangerNiley One Shot 12
by dreamchaserx30
Summary: Nick Jonas left his best friend/ girlfriend to follow his dreams. What happens when he comes back for a couple of days and sees her again? NILEY.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom I'll be home a little later than usual, I'm going over Demi's for a little bit after school," Miley called out to her mom.

"Ok honey, be home by dinner."

Miley ran out to her best friend Liam's car that was parked outside her house. She stepped into the ratty old chevy, kicking a slice of pizza with her foot.

"Liam you really need to clean your car, no girl is going to ever want to come in here."

"Well you're a girl.." He said stating the obvious.

"That doesn't count, I'm your best friend." She said sticking her tongue out at him, buckling herself up.

Liam stepped on the gas pulling out onto the street. "By the way you have some new neighbors moving in."

Miley turned herself in her seat and noticed a moving van outside the small house. "Someone is always moving into that house."

"Hopefully it's some hot chick."

"Don't get your hopes up with the way you treat you car." She said kidding with her friend.

Liam started towards school and put his ipod in for the song "Love You Like A Love Song" came on.

Miley groaned. "Really Liam?"

"What? It's a good song."

"Ew it's a load of crap, she sucks at singing."

"Oh please don't tell me you hate Selena Gomez because she's going out with Nick Jonas."

"Oh yeah let me tell ya," Miley said putting a different song on.

"I see it in you, one of those crazy obsessed fans that sends Selena death threats telling her to back off your man."

Miley rolled her eyes. "No she just sucks at singing and acting and modeling and every other thing she does." She switched to a new song. "Now this is a good song."

Liam laughed to himself. "I don't care what you say, Nick Jonas is still lucky to get in her pants."

Miley rolled her eyes before looking out the window.

...

"Are you sure your mom won't care if I come over for dinner?" Liam asked shutting the door.

"Liam, it's my mom. She loves you, I'm surprised she hasn't talked about our wedding yet."

Liam laughed. "I mean if you want to, we could." He nudged her with his shoulders kidding with me as we made our way up the driveway.

Miley shut the front door behind her setting her backpack down, Liam went to the bathroom. "Hey mom I hope you don't mind if Liam has din-ner with us." The girl froze in her spot, looking at the image in front of her.

Liam bumped into her when he came up behind her. "Holy shit."

"Of course Liam can join us for dinner, I'll just grab a plate."

"Let me join you mom," Miley said glaring at her mother following her into the kitchen.

Liam stood awkwardly in the door frame still taking in the famous band in front of him.

"Liamy, meet my best friend Frankie Jonas and his 3 brothers." Noah said jumping up and down.

"Hi nice to meet you guys." Liam said taking his seat next to Noah, looking at the 3 boys across from him.

"Mom why are they here?" Miley said sitting on the island table.

"Well they are coming back to New York for a little, they needed a break from their exhausting life. So, Denise being my best friend for 17 years I offered to have them come over for dinner."

"Could of given me a little warning, so I wouldn't walk in making a fool out of myself."

"Miles, what's the big deal? Nick is your best friend."

"Ex-best friend." Miley said clarifying the ex part to her mom.

"Honey, look there was really nothing he could do. He followed his dreams, be happy for him."

"Mom, he stopped talking to me, I was his best friend for 8 years...girlfriend of 1 year." She said adding the last part in a loud whisper.

"Miley, don't be so difficult. We havent seen them in 4 years just forget about it and try to enjoy it?" Her mom walked into the dining room without letting Miley get one more word in.

Miley rolled her eyes and jumped off the island following her mother, taking her seat next to Liam.

"Here you go Liam/"

"Thanks Miss Cyrus."

Miley's mom smiled at him, taking her seat at the head of the table before giving Miley a warning look.

Liam nudged Miley before whispering in her ear. "I don't know if you noticed but you have Nick Jonas at your dinner table. Did you message him and tell him to come or you would kill Selena?"

Miley busted out laughing. Everyone looked at her, letting Liam smirk. "I hate you Liam."

"You love me Cyrus."

Miley playfully pushed him, smiling at him.

"Incase you haven't noticed Miley and Liam are boyfriend and girlfriend," Noah announced informing the Jonas family.

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend," Miley said defending herself.

"Why so defensive Miley?" Joe the middle brother said kidding with her.

Miley's face turned red. She always had a crush on Liam but she could never get over the youngest brother of the trio..Nick Jonas.

"Shut up Joe." Miley said glaring at him.

"still the same old Smiley Miley," Kevin said laughing.

Miley looked at the two brothers smiling. They haven't changed one bit, but the youngest one she wasn't so sure about.

She looked over at the boy sitting across from her, he gave her a small smile; making her look down at her food.

The rest of the dinner was awkward for the ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend, Both of them wanted to talk but didn't know what to say to each other, things were different now.

Later on in the night Miley noticed Nick sitting out on the deck. She finally got the guts to walk outside and talk to him.

"Oh hey, I'll go if you want me to," Nick said grabbing his diet coke ready to leave but she stopped him.

"no it's fine, I came here to talk to you."

"Oh ok." Nick said taking his seat again.

Miley sat down again watching the stars when he spoke up.

"You know you're the inspiration behind all of my songs."

"What?"

"All my love songs are for you."

"They're not about your famous girlfriend, the amazing pop icon Selena." Miley said mocking the reporters.

"Ugh don't get me going, I don't even like her."

"Then why are you with her?"

"The management is making me."

"See this is exactly what I was afraid of." Miley said about to get up.

"Wait afraid of what?"

"Nick look at you. You've changed so much. The tie look and the Italian loafers? That's not you. The Nick I know would wear basketball shorts to a concert."

"What you expect me to wear shorts to an award show?" Nick said laughing a little.

"Nick you know what I mean. Look at you? Having a girl friend for press?"

"Miles stop. I cant help it. I mean everyone changes, yes I admit using Selena for press isn't the right thing but everyone changes."

"Not the way you've changed yourself Nick. You were my best friend and then you just stopped talking to me and come back and expect everything to be okay."

"I didn't expect everything to be okay miles, I just wanted a chance to explain."

"I don't want to hear it. Just go back to your little Hollywood life and continue to date your talent less girlfriend. Things are different now and I don't think things will ever be the same between us." Miley felt tears in her eyes as she walked through the screen door, making her to way to her room breaking down. Letting the past get to her all over again.

That night Miley was strumming to her guitar aimlessly when she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?"

"Can I come in?"

She recognized the voice, Joe.

"Come in."

Joe walked into his "little sister's" room and sat on the bed. "Still song writing I see?"

"Yeah it's something I never really gave up."

"Well I'm happy to see you still singing. You've always had an amazing voice."

"Aw thanks Joe." Miley said smiling at her "brother."

"Look Miles.."

"If this is about Nick, I don't want to hear it," Miley said interrupting him.

"Just listen ok?"

Miley put her guitar down and crossed her arms.

"Nick loves you Miles. There hasn't been one day where he stopped thinking about you. He was facing so much pressure from his diagnosing with diabetes, to being the new heart throb.. He didn't want to forget you but he had to. The press was pressuring him to have a clean slate. Just let him explain Miles..for me."

Miley looked down. "where is he?"

"He's outside writing another song for YOU."

Miley got up from her bed and slowly made her way across the street to see Nick sitting on the front steps with his guitar in hand.

"Hey," Miley said quietly.

"Hey," Nick said putting the guitar down.

Miley took hert seat on the steps. "Sorry I flipped out at you, it's just that I was hurt."

"I understand, I know where you're coming from. I'd be mad if you did that to me too."

Miley smiled at him. "What do you say we start off fresh?"

Nick smiled. "Hey I'm Nick Jonas."

"Oh my god the famous Jonas Brother, your hair looks great can I touch it?" Miley said screaming imitating a fan girl.

"Fuck off Cyrus," Nick said laughing.

Miley laughed. "I'm Miley Cyrus, and I am not a typical fan girl."

"Good, because I am looking for my best friend back."

"come here you," Miley said laughing, pulling him into a hug, closing her eyes for a brief moment taking in the memories they've shared.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Miley woke up to a loud uproar coming from the kitchen. She groggily made her way down the stairs, turning the corner to see her whole family and the Jonas's in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Morning baby girl," her father said handing her a cup of juice.

"Umm hi," She answered kind of confused.

"Nice look Cyrus," Joe said commenting on her sweatpants and tight tank top look. He winked at her before walking away laughing with Kevin.

Miley shot him a glare. "Excuse me while I go change, I didn't realize there were creeps in the house now." Miley ran up the stairs to change.

After changing into jeans and a sweatshirt Miley made her way down the stairs when she got stopped in the hallway by Nick.

"what stalking my life now?"

"Well, I came looking for you."

"Creep." She said laughing.

"Shut up. Want to join me for some frozen yogurt?"

"Sure. But it's snowing out, , kind of cold for frozen yogurt."

"The store is heated duh Miles."

Miley rolled her eyes as she followed Nick out to the driveway, they stopped at his Mustang.

"Jesus nice car."

"thanks, mom got it for me for my sixteenth."

"Spoiled brat."

"Fu," Nick said opening the door as Miley got in.

Nick turned on the radio for Selena's new song "Hit the Lights" came on. He quickly changed it.

"find her voice annoying too?" Miley said sarcastically.

"Kind of, it's all computer generated. But shhh I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

Miley busted out in laughter as Nick made fun of his girlfriend.

Nick pulled up to the frozen yogurt place when blinding lights came at them. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "Fuck they found me, do I ever get a fucking break?" He said as he started to back up.

"Nick what's the big deal? So what it's a couple of pictures of us getting yogurt."

"Miley it's complicated."

"Stop saying everything's so complicated! Am I that bad to take out in public?"

"Miley you don't get it."

"Then fucking tell me instead of saying its complicated and coming up with excuses."

Nick started driving off to the highway. "Look if they see you with me you'll be all over the magazines. Nick cheating on Selena? Nick's mystery girl? I can see it now. It would ruin your life, and they would chase you all the time and you would be constantly in the public eye."

"You don't seem to have a problem doing it with Selena," Miley said crossing her arms.

"That's different Miley."

"why because she's famous and prettier?"

Nick stopped the car. "Miley look at me," He waited till she looked at him. "you are the most beautiful girls I have ever laid my eyes on."

Miley looked down embarrassed.

"you've always been that one girl on my mind, so stop thinking that I am embarrassed by you. I am protecting you because I don't want to see you hurt by those arrogant assholes that they call the media."

Nick stepped on the gas going towards the beach.

"Nick its in the middle of the winter. What is up with you going to summer places? It's not LA." Miley said ignoring everything he said, acting like it didn't have any effect on her.

"Don't be afraid of a little cold." Nick said teasing her as he pulled up to the spot.

He got out and leaned on the car hood with Miley next to him.

"And besides it's more quiet."

Miley looked around. "I guess."

Nick watched the waves crash. "Man do I miss New York."

"Then come back," Miley said kiddingly.

"It's funny I was actually thinking about that last night. Maybe just staying in NYC and doing my career there, but Joe and Kevin love LA so much it would be hard."

Miley just stood there and listened.

"Sorry I'm just rambling."

"that's what I've always loved about you," Miley said. "You ramble when you're nervous."

"No I don't," Nick said, his face getting red.

"And when you're lying your face gets red."

Nick pushed her playfully.  
"What are you nervous about?" Miley asked.

"Standing next to you."

"Why you weirdo?"

"Because you're so beautiful."

Miley looked down, but Nick lifted her chin up with his pointer finger.

"You've grown into such a gorgeous woman. Your eyes are clearer as ever and your smile always brightens up my day." He chuckled. "This is going to sound weird but when I was down I would look at all the pictures me and you took when we were 14 and called ourselves "boyfriend and girlfriend"," he said putting air quotes around the words boyfriend and girlfriend.

Miley laughed. "We thought we were in love those days."

"You were my first kiss." Nick admitted.

"You were mine too, so tell me which one if your favorite picture."

"The one when me and you are laying down and we are just staring at each other. I can see how happy we were."

Miley bit her bottom lip. "When are you going back?"

"Two days.." Nick said looking down.

"Then lets make up for lost time."

Nick smiled before cupping her face in his hands before softly placing a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away and connected his forehead to hers. "I love you Miley."

"I love you too Nick."

...

Before they both knew it, it was time for Nick to go back to LA. They spent the last two days making up for lost time, their parents even let them spend the night over each other's houses. Soon Miley found herself at the airport saying good bye to Nick.

Nick didn't care about the papparrazzi at this point, he just wanted Miley in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to be back for the holidays I promise."

"You better not leave me again Nick." Miley said kiddingly but she was serious at the same time.

"I promise I wont baby girl. You mean everything to me."

He kissed her passionately before his flight was called. He let go and grabbed a hold of his bags and walked towards the door, blowing her a kiss; before heading back to his famous life to deal with Selena and the media all by himself.

...

Miley and Nick were separated for 3 weeks but they skyped every night. Miley was known as Nick Jonas's new girl, everyone knew who she was now; but surprisingly she had no paparazzi after her. Part of it might have been Nick's warning on the Jay Leno show.

His words shocked her. "Yes I am dating Miley Cyrus. I have been in love with her since I was 13 years old, but I came and chased my dreams and left her; the biggest mistake of my life. But I don't want any attention towards her at home, she is a normal girl trying to finish up her high school career and its not fair to her, It's already enough pressure to be dating me."

They spent the holiday season together, and loved every moment of it. But once again it was time for Nick to leave. It was starting to take a toll on Miley but she was not going to let that ruin their relationship.

A week after Nick left Miley found herself at the beach where she saw a familiar figure leaning on his car hood staring up at her. She smiled and walked up to him.

"what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd live in New York for awhile so I could be with the girl I love."

Miley ran up and hugged him as he swung her around. He pulled her up in a cradle, kissing her passionately making sure she knew that she was his forever.

June 11,20063


End file.
